


What I Need

by alittlesecret



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Wolf Derek, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlesecret/pseuds/alittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles sees Derek turn into a wolf, everyone can smell his arousal. That could be a problem. </p><p>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> look at the tags! see something that you might not like? don't read it.
> 
> this fic contains full wolf derek fucking stiles. if that doesn't sound fun to you, i'd x out of it!
> 
> otherwise... read on
> 
> i can be found at [knotmyscene](http://knotmyscene.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or what have you. it's a teen wolf + porn type of blog. 
> 
> this wasn't beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

The first time Stiles sees Derek shift into a wolf he got a boner. 

It was sort of like the ones he used to get back in sophomore year, only then he had called them fear boners. Fear boners were a thing that happened to Stiles often, mostly when faced with werewolves or other were-like creatures. He got one the day he and Scott met Derek in the woods, when Derek flashed his eyes red at Stiles and said he was the alpha, when Isaac got he and Scott tickets to the rave by beating the shit out of two kids on the lacrosse team.... hell, he even got a fear boner when Peter asked if Stiles wanted the bite. It wasn’t like it was his fault that his dick had a mind of its own. 

So Stiles popping a boner when he saw Derek transform into a wolf near the tail end of senior year was not something out of the ordinary. The only thing was, was the fact that he was out in the woods with other weres who could all smell his arousal. Awkward didn’t even begin to cover it. 

Stiles played it off like a pro, though. If he survived middle school when boners were completely uncontrollable, then he could survive being out in the woods with his so called friends. 

“Dude,” Scott said, giving him a look. Stiles shrugged, not even pretending he was a little bit turned on. I mean, Derek just turned into a fucking _wolf_. A big wolf, too, black and maybe even majestic... if Stiles used that word which he certainly did _not_. 

The thing was, Stiles knew Derek had been trying to shift. He told them about his mom being able to when she was alpha, and even though Derek technically wasn’t anymore, that was all on Scott now, he felt like he should still be able to. Stiles thought it could be something like Mjölnir, where Derek wouldn’t be able to shift until he was worthy of it, like Thor had to be in order to wield Mjölnir. 

Apparently, Derek had been working on it while Stiles and Scott were busy picking out colleges. But that was besides the point, because now Stiles had a problem on his hands, a big one, because his boner wasn’t going down despite the embarrassment. Derek’s ears flattened as he sat on his haunches, looking at Stiles, his eyes glowing blue. Stiles bit his lip to keep from making a noise, not that that hid anything. 

“That was awesome,” Scott said, ignoring the waves of pheromones that were surely coming off of Stiles in waves. “Can you change back?” Derek scoffed, or at least, Stiles thought he did by the sound he made. Stiles licked his lips as he leaned back against a tree, his eyes scanning over Derek’s wolf form. His eyes did _not_ linger on Derek’s cock. No, they did not. 

Fine, they did, for an awkwardly long amount of time, but to be fair, Stiles hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on at all. So when Derek shifted back into his normal human self, completely naked, Stiles’ half chub became an even bigger issue. 

“Jesus, warn a guy,” Stiles spat, averting his gaze as his face reddened. Derek didn’t say anything as Scott handed him his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles watched Derek dress himself, showing off the muscles in his thighs, the curve of his ass, the definition of his abs. Stiles rolled his eyes as he willed his erection to go away. 

Sometimes being the lone human in a pack of weres was unbearable. 

-

Once Stiles realized how, well, _into_ Derek he was he figured out how good he was at avoiding being alone in a room with him. He lived through years of denial re: Lydia, and he didn’t have any intention of going that route again, not after they finally became friends. He liked being on the same wavelength with her, and he flat out refused to allow his brain to latch onto the next unavailable person in his vicinity because of it. 

What with the lull in “big bads” as it were, Stiles had become accustomed to the return of regular teenagerhood. He slept in on the weekends, was able to keep up with school work without fearing for his life, or for other’s because of a demon taking over his mind. So when he walked into his room after eating a home cooked meal with his father, which was a once in a blue moon type of experience, Stiles almost screamed because there, on his bed, was Derek as a wolf. Curled up with his eyes closed, he looked asleep, though Stiles knew he probably wasn’t. 

“Derek,” Stiles hissed, closing his door quickly. “How did you--” a breeze caught Stiles’ attention, from the window that he had most certainly not left open. “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. Derek opened one eye, then closed it again as he rolled over onto his back, stretching out across Stiles’ bed as if he were a dog, or a cat, by the way that he extended his claws, his tail thumping against the mattress as Stiles pressed his back against the door. He swallowed, rewetting his mouth that had gone dry at the sight of Derek in his room. 

“I want you to change back, but if you do you’ll be naked, so-- so just stay a wolf.” Derek stayed on his back, as he rubbed his head against Stiles’ pillow. “Are you-- are you scenting my pillow? Stop it, I can’t sleep without-- stop,” Stiles said, stepping forward and taking the pillow from Derek, hugging it against his chest. “That’s mine.” 

Derek huffed, as he turned over, resting his head against the bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he put his pillow safely on his desk chair. He crossed his arms in hopes that he looked at least a little bit intimidating. Derek rolled onto his back again. “I am not giving you a _belly rub_ ,” Stiles said, though his body practically shouted that he did, in fact, want to give it to him. He took a step away from Derek, who had hopped down from the bed and stalked over to Stiles, his nose shoving at Stiles’ groin, smelling him. “Hey,” Stiles said, swatting at him. “That’s personal, alright?” Derek looked up at him, then down at his crotch again, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. “Stop mocking me.”  
Derek growled at him, then shifted, his naked form standing in front of Stiles. Stiles looked down, avoiding Derek’s gaze, getting an eye full of him, of his half hard cock. 

“Stiles,” Derek said. “I can smell how much you want me.”

“Good for you,” Stiles said, catching Derek’s eyes. He narrowed his own, shoving his hands down into the pockets of his jeans. “Now leave.”

“I will, if that’s what you want.” 

“I don’t know what you’re doing here,” Stiles said, looking somewhere between his wall and his window. Still in denial that maybe, just maybe Derek could possibly want him back. 

Derek stepped closer, putting a hand around Stiles’ waist. Stiles let out a gasp, but let himself be pressed against Derek’s chest as Derek whispered into his ear. 

“Giving in,” Derek said, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear. Stiles wanted to touch him, but couldn’t figure out where. He at least took his hands out of his pockets. “Letting myself want for the first time in a _long_ time.” Stiles held his breath as Derek mouthed at his neck. With a shuddering breath, he exhaled as Derek scraped his teeth across Stiles skin as he clung to Derek, his nails digging into his biceps as he turned his head, seeking Derek’s lips. 

Stiles moaned against Derek’s mouth, his eyes closing. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was his first with a guy. Derek’s stubble scratched at his skin as the kiss deepened, Derek’s mouth licking into Stiles’ possessively as he cupped Stiles’ ass with one hand. 

“I can smell it on you, but I need to know you want this,” Derek said, his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. 

“I want it, I want everything,” Stiles said as Derek backed away from him. 

“How do you want me?” Derek asked, his voice serious. Stiles bit his lip, his cock pulsing in his jeans at the notion that maybe, just maybe he’d be allowed to say the words he ached to. “Do you want me like this,” Derek asked, gesturing at his body, his cock hard, hanging between his legs, the tip wet with precome. “Or do you want me as I was.” Stiles whimpered, trying to remember what words were. 

“Both,” Stiles blurted out. “I mean, either. I mean fuck--” Derek stepped forward once more, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own, taking the lead. Stiles had no issue with it, since his mind was already fried at the thought of Derek wanting him. Derek rid Stiles of his shirt, then his jeans as Stiles climbed onto the bed. 

“You smell so good,” Derek said as he straddled Stiles, his nose tucked beneath Stiles’ arm. Stiles shook as Derek lifted his arm, then licked from his rib cage to his bicep, his teeth catching on his skin and sucking on it. Stiles palmed at his achingly hard cock as he let Derek mark him, scent him as he pleased, his own cock dripping precome on Stiles’ thigh as he mouthed at Stiles’ nipples, rubbing his thumb over them as they hardened. “I want to scent you as a wolf.” Stiles groaned, his head pressing back against the mattress as he looked away from him, unable to stop the wave of arousal that surely just hit Derek’s nostrils. He pinched Stiles’ nipple as he hummed. “Would you like that?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, unable to recognize his own voice. He felt Derek shift above him, his hands turning to paws, his body covering with fur, his human cock transforming. “Oh, god, I didn’t-- fuck,” Stiles said as Derek licked up his neck, the feel of his longer, thinner tongue on Stiles’ skin made his back arch. Stiles gripped his dick, hoping that he wouldn’t come before Derek even touched him. “God, your dick is bigger.” 

Derek licked him again and again, under his arm, over his nipples, across his neck. He practically bathed him. Stiles whimpered as he spread his legs beneath him, his hand reaching up to pet Derek’s fur. It was soft in his hand as he scratched up and down Derek’s sides as he lapped at Stiles’ skin. “Ah,” Stiles said as he rolled his hips wantonly, licking his lips as his fingers came dangerously close to Derek’s low hanging cock. “Derek,” he whined. “I want to touch you.” Derek whimpered above him, continuing to lick at Stiles, giving him permission. Stiles closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, stroking it as he fisted Derek’s fur with the other hand. It was slick, the head smooth, the beginning of a knot forming. His balls hung down as Derek panted above Stiles. “I can’t wait,” Stiles said as he dropped his hand from Derek’s fur and jacked himself off at the same time as he stroked Derek. He shouted as he came onto his stomach, biting his lip. 

Derek nosed his way down Stiles’ chest, licking at his come, getting out of Stiles’ reach as he did so. Stiles’ chest heaved as he watched Derek clean him up, his hand on Derek’s head, petting him, his body limp as Derek lapped at his spent cock, his nose burying itself in Stiles’ pubic hair. 

“Oh god,” Stiles said as Derek licked at his balls, sniffing beneath, trying to get at his ass. “Do you want me to roll over?” He asked, trying not to think too hard about what they were doing. He was pretty sure he should feel ashamed, with the hard time he gave Scott and Allison in their sophomore year about the bestiary. 

He didn’t feel anything except pure want as Derek licked at his thighs, his nose nudging his legs apart. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said, managing to roll onto his stomach, pushing his ass in the air by getting to his knees, spreading his legs. “How’s this-- fuck,” Stiles said, grabbing onto his bed sheets as Derek’s tongue probed at his entrance, licking from his balls all the way up the cleft of his ass. “Oh fuck, yes,” Stiles said, letting himself give in fully to what was happening. Derek seemed to want it just as much, if not more than him, by the happy noises he made as he licked at Stiles’ hole. Stiles moved his hips, his mouth hanging open as he moaned. 

He went from only kissing girls to suddenly... whatever it was he was doing with Derek. He didn’t want to stop, ever, not with how this made him feel. 

When Derek began to mount him, Stiles snapped back to reality. 

“Hey, hey, Derek, wait,” Stiles said, turning his body and pressing a hand against Derek’s snout. “I need lube, I can’t take that alone,” Stiles said. Derek licked his hand, then sat back on his haunches, waiting for Stiles to ready himself. “Hold on,” he said as he got out of bed in order to get his lube, which he kept hidden in his sock drawer. When he climbed back onto the bed, he got onto his back. “You’re just going to have to watch me fuck myself for a bit,” Stiles said as if it was something he and Derek discussed daily. 

It wasn’t, but that wasn’t really the point. As Stiles slicked up two fingers, Derek licked at his cock. Stiles moaned as he breached his entrance with one finger, smearing the lube around. “I’m already so wet,” Stiles said, groaning as Derek licked at his balls, then up his length. It was awkward, with Derek hovering over him, furry limbs everywhere, but Stiles managed to get a second finger in as he hardened beneath Derek’s tongue. “Almost ready,” he said, looking once more at Derek’s cock, still hard and waiting for him. He pressed in a third finger, moving his hips in order to spread him. “I can’t get it any better,” Stiles panted, his legs spreading more, wishing he could get a better angle. “God, I want you to fuck me.” 

Derek answered by licking Stiles’ cheek, then his neck, his nose bumping against his ear as Derek breathed against it, panting. 

Stiles turned back over, his body throbbing with anticipation. The nights he spent online watching things he shouldn’t have were nothing compared to this, because there weren’t any werewolf videos to be found. This was Derek, and it was really happening. Stiles squirmed as he felt Derek mount him, pressing his cock against his entrance. Stiles fell against the bed, tucking his arms up against his chest as Derek’s massive paws pressed into the mattress on either side of him, his cock sliding into him, bigger than two fingers, or three. Stiles cried out as Derek breached him fully, rutting against him without finesse. His cock slid in and out of him, the fur soft against Stiles’ back as he canted his hips harshly against Stiles. Stiles sobbed at how full he felt, the pressure as Derek fucked him into the mattress. 

“Please,” Stiles said as he began moving against Derek, wrapping a hand around his own cock. “Fuck, I can’t--” Derek was relentless, slobber dripping down onto Stiles’ back as he fucked him. Stiles wasn’t used to Derek’s size, not by a long shot, but he could tell when it started to swell. “Fuck, is that-- are you knotting me?” Stiles asked, his voice completely shot. “I didn’t think-- fuck me.” 

Scott hadn’t told Stiles that was a thing, and he couldn’t exactly ask Derek about it before now. As Derek’s knot grew, Stiles pushed back against it, locking himself and Derek together until it went down. Derek kept moving, his thrusts erratic as he came in waves within Stiles. He felt full, fucked, and satiated as Derek licked at his shoulder and back. 

It took Stiles a moment to connect the fact that a hand rubbed up and down his arm, that bare flesh pressed against him instead of fur. 

“Huh?” Stiles asked, his eyes opening, his mind hazy, his body limp as Derek’s knot remained in place. 

“Hey,” Derek said, his chin against Stiles’ shoulder, his scruff rubbing gently against Stiles’ skin. Stiles grinned, dazed, as Derek’s fingers found Stiles’, linking them. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, his voice hoarse. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked. “I couldn’t ask, I didn’t--”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, pushing his ass back against Derek’s knot, making himself moan as Derek kissed his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so full.” 

“You took me so well,” Derek said. Stiles shivered at the compliment as Derek’s other hand held onto his stomach, his fingers ghosting across the trail of hair leading down to his cock. Stiles moved, moaning as he realized he was laying in a pool of drying come, his come. He could feel Derek’s come on his balls as it dripped out of him, down his thighs and onto the mattress. 

“I want to do that again,” Stiles said, even though it wasn’t really over, what with them still locked together. “Can we? After I rest.” 

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Any time you want.” 

“Really?” Stiles asked, moaning as he felt Derek get smaller within him. The knot was going down. 

“Being with you, you letting me be who I really am, I want more of that.” 

“Oh god, me too,” Stiles admitted as Derek pushed himself up, holding onto Stiles’ waist as he pulled out of him slowly. Stiles could feel the come dripping down his thighs as Derek swept his finger across his opening, pushing some of it back in as he began to finger him. Stiles was sore, so sore, but he did nothing but moan as Derek continued to do it. 

Derek shifted on the bed, leaning over and licking at Stiles’ used hole, taking his own come into his mouth, sticking his tongue into Stiles’ entrance. It felt different, Derek’s tongue as a human. It felt more intimate somehow, more real. Stiles had sex. He had sex with Derek, but not just Derek, Derek as a _wolf_ and he fucking liked it, a lot. 

When Derek was through, he manhandled Stiles, pulling on his thighs as he turned Stiles onto his back, his hands moving up Stiles’ stomach and torso. Stiles knew what was coming as Derek’ cupped his cheeks with his hands, leaning down for a kiss. 

The taste of come on Derek’s lips and in his mouth wasn’t something Stiles was going to forget. Derek had some lingering, passing it into Stiles’ mouth as they continued to kiss. Stiles moaned, moving against Derek, his ankles hooking around his thighs as he sought purchase. He wanted Derek’s hands all over him, now that he was human. He wanted closeness, he wanted to cuddle. 

“Stay here,” Stiles said against Derek’s lips. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Derek said as he laid down on top of him, putting his full body weight on Stiles, his hands rubbing up and down Stiles’ thighs. “Because we are doing that again.” Stiles grinned, happy that Derek gave in, and that he got what he wanted after all.


End file.
